


City Of Heroes: When Fate Comes Calling.

by ChiMedCreeker19, TheCityOfHeroes (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: Welcome To: The City Of Heroes. [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: .. so now I'm writing Pre Canon about him and Nat! :D, ... The City Of Heroes., I always wanted to meet the Captain, Major AU, Major canon divergence, Multi, Welcome To....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/TheCityOfHeroes
Summary: Facing a crossroads, Natalie must determine if her heart is focused on medical school or if fate has finally come calling.





	City Of Heroes: When Fate Comes Calling.

**Author's Note:**

> To the one who inspires us all:
> 
> Happy birthday! and thank you for the gift of your art. I am honored and humbled to know that you'll eventually be reading this, and also to share my gift of writing with you. It means a LOT to me being able to give back a little bit of myself through my writing as you do with your acting. Shine on, and I'll close with my favorite Vonnegut quote:
> 
> "The arts are not a way to make a living. They are a very human way of making life more bearable. Practicing an art, no matter how well or badly, is a way to make your soul grow, for heaven's sake. Sing in the shower. Dance to the radio. Tell stories. Write a poem to a friend, even a lousy poem. Do it as well as you possible can. You will get an enormous reward. You will have created something.”

There comes a time where fate catches up to you, and you simply can no longer outrun it.

For second year medical student Natalie Decotis, it was definitely that time.


End file.
